


Butterflies

by eve_23



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Memory Loss, a no name guard gets stabbed, just a little nothing scene I keep imagining, you can blame the new trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_23/pseuds/eve_23
Summary: “I’ve been given permission to extract information from you,” Harry said in a matter of fact voice, “through any means necessary.”Eggsy can only think of one way to get through to Harry.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this ends super abruptly. I didn't really have anything extended in mind. This is just something that's being going through my brain since I saw the new trailer. Enjoy!

Poppy had a dungeon. An honest to god dungeon. Yes, it was a bit more modern that the stereotypical medieval dungeon, but having been chained up to the wall by his wrists, Eggsy couldn’t say the distinction really mattered to him.

Merlin was chained up next to him, and Harry was watching them through his one good eye. This was the first time Eggsy laid eyes on him since they discovered he was alive. Camera footage didn’t do him justice—even though he was technically the enemy now, Eggy’s heart still panged with affection.

“I’ve been given permission to extract information from you,” Harry said in a matter of fact voice, “through any means necessary.”

He produced a knife and twirled it in a way that made Eggsy involuntarily gulp. He’d never been tortured before.

“Harry,” Merlin said, “Harry listen to me.”

“He’s not your Harry anymore,” the guard said from the doorway as Harry slowly advanced on them.

Eggsy thought quickly, eyes never leaving Harry in spite of the blade in his hands.

“You see the butterflies, don’t you?” Eggsy said quickly, and Harry paused.

“What did you say?”

“The butterflies. You see them. I saw your drawings of them in your ce…room.”

Harry lowered the knife, “What do you know about the butterflies?”

The guard scoffed, “What the hell are you doing? Get on with it!”

And that was how the guard ended up with a knife in his gut. The man doubled over, but Eggsy and Merlin weren’t free yet, and Harry still had a gun.

“What,” Harry repeated, “do you know about the butterflies?”

“I see them too,” Eggsy said, “in my dreams, I see them breaking free of their cases and flying around. Is that how you see them?”

Harry blinked and cocked his head to one side, as though a thought had just struck him.

“Eggsy,” he said quietly.

“What?” Eggsy could barely breathe.

“Your name…it’s Eggsy, isn’t it?”


End file.
